


The Nuna Connection

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short sweet drabble about Neville and Luna's connection in seeing the thestrals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nuna Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was my first Nuna drabble. This leans more towards friendship than a romantic relationship but I guess if you squint hard enough you'll see a bit of a romantic relationship. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

One day Neville was at the edge of the forest, watching the Thestrals. Being able to see them always intimidated him, from the very first time he saw them, they made him feel hollow. His first year, he'd done some research on Thestrals and noticed that most of the people who could see them, had witnessed a violent death.

So when Hagrid asked the class, a few weeks back, who could see them, he awkwardly raised his hand. He knew that Harry could see them because he watched Cedric Diggory die. He wasn't sure about the Slytherin boy their age. Neville said that he saw his grandfather die, it was a natural and peaceful death. Yet it was still a death, and he still understood it, allowing him to see the Thestrals.

"They're quite beautiful, aren't they?" A melodic voice came from behind him. He jumped, not realizing anyone was behind him. He didn't really know what to say, they were beautiful in a sort of tragic way, so he just nodded.

Luna sat next to him on the ground and placed her hand gently on his knee.

"You're flustered because it was a peaceful death you saw." Luna told him with an air of wisdom. Then she added, "Also your brain is full of wrackspurts."

He smiled and looked at her. She always seemed to know what was going on inside his head.

"There's this wizard in Bangkok, who can see them because he was in an explosion. He saw a person ripped in half. He says he can see them even when his eyes are closed, Luna. I only saw my grandfather pass away peacefully in his sleep." Neville sighed.

"As tragic as that is, Neville. Be glad you saw what you saw. I wouldn't trade what I saw for anything." She whispered the last part so quietly, he almost didn't hear it.

He placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you saw what you saw, Neville. I like that we can talk about them. I would be deeply upset, I think, if you had witnessed something far worse." She confessed, looking straight at him.

"I like being able to talk to you about them, too, Luna. Thank you." He said, smiling.

She laughed lightly as one of the Thestrals sneezed and he pulled her closer.

"I, too, like the connection between us, Luna." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
